The Leader's Quest (Percy Jackson)
by Lord Perseus Farseer
Summary: Percy is a Squad leader in the USM. He is destined to become the oracle of Camp Half Blood. He is a clear sighted mortal. What will happen? Read, review and recommend.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story. I will update both stories as good as I can, but ideas don't come to me fast, so the updates won't be as fast as with more experienced authors/writers. Still review please. It is my motivation to write. If you have any suggestions, please PM me to not spoil it for others if it is used. Positive criticism is appreciated and for negative, not that much. It will be a Percy POV for the most part of it if not all. I don't own PJO and all that I don't own.**

It is a sunny Monday. Weekend is over, training starts. As is my responsibility as a team leader, I have to train my squad every day of the week and search for new members if a spot opens up. My team is the Special Assault 03 (SA-3). It is one of the best i all the US military. We are four including me, the team leader. We have one Canadian, one British, and one French. The Canadian is our smartest man, he is the scientist and he is an expert at whatever has to do with science, mathematics, or programs, viruses, hacking and all that stuff, but that doesn't mean that he is not good at shooting. In the contrary, he is a really good hand-to-hand combat and one of the best snipers. His name is John McDibler. The British, he is smart, but he is an expert at military engineering, disabling bombs, creating mines or any type of explosives out of scratch and he is the 2nd best fighter in our squad. He can fix anything that is broken. His name is Richard Simmons. The French, he can speak almost any language and he knows almost every culture with its different religions. He can name every Indian god. He is pretty old for a SA team member. He has silvery hair and I am surprised by how much he knows. He claims to have been in the French version of SA when he was younger. He knows every past culture and he said he wanted to become an archeologist, but, he, for some reason, joined the army. The man is a mystery. His name is Jean LeVieu. We went on a couple of missions in the Middle East, but mainly in Afghanistan. We are all Catholics, and we are pros at combat. The two teams that are better are made of extreme specialists, they're all James Bonds. The reason our squad reached three is because, together, we are undefeatable, and apart, we are more vulnerable.

Since I was born, I always saw scary monsters on the streets, beings flying around, but the weird thing is, that no one paid it any attention, it was like it wasn't there. I kept telling people, but they thought that I was crazy. Sometimes, I saw teenagers with swords and bows fighting monsters and it made heroic scenes. I went to a few Physiologists, and they all said the same thing, I am hallucinating. I don't believe them; I believe that I am special and that I am destined to a great future. Nothing can change that. Ever since I was just a child, I loved Greek mythology and I preferred the god Poseidon.

Today, we will start training for the week. He first thing we do is we start jogging for three kilometers. Next, we go to the climbing wall and climb it as fast as we can. Then, there is a whole course on which you jump from place to place and you have to, from time to time, shoot targets appearing next to you. Then, you have to reach the end where you have to come back by walking on trunks fallen in the river without falling. Next thing is camouflage and tactics. My second in charge is the British, Richard Simmons. We both practice our tactics by different situations handed to us while the others practice on camouflaging themselves in deserts, snowy places, forests, prairies, swamps, jungles, cities and mountains. After that, there is the target practice where we practice shooting with different guns and at different ranges. There are moving targets, small targets and hidden targets. Then there is muscle building. I am the most fit and every weekend, I have to participate at a squad leader training so that I can lead them better.

I will get next week off to go see my mother at home in New York. When I was a kid, I loved to go to Long Island to camp. I enjoyed those times. I heard that my squad might go on a mission in two weeks. They have to be ready for it so, I send them to train hand-to-hand combat. As usual, John beats them. Now, fighting with swords. Of course, Jean beats them. While at gun fights, Richard beats them. The week passes with harder training than usual and at the end, I go home. There, I find my mom, on the couch, watching TV.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Percy! It's good to finally see you again. I've begged the General to give you at least a few days off."

"I come with good news and bad news. Which do you want me to start with?"

"Good news, of course!"

"I've been promoted to Captain!"

"I'm so glad for you!"

"But not all good news comes alone. I have to go on a mission with my squad next week."

"Oh, you cannot ask them to suspend the mission for later?"

"You know, mother, that I cannot ask that."

"Well, they should know that family is more important!"

"Family is more important than the country? I think not, mother. They said that this is a very important mission and that failure is not a choice. Only victory. I have to do this mother."

"Allright, let's celebrate the now and think of the then later."

We invited a couple of friends over, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Juniper and Leo. Nico's sister, Bianca died when she was just a baby. Nico wasn't even alive then. He works as an agent for the FBI. Grover is an environmentalist and works with Juniper at their farm. Annabeth realized her dream and became an architect, and Thalia stayed the punk girl she was and she was a FBI officer who partnered with Nico. Leo works as a mechanic, but he mostly builds stuff. Ever since college, me and Annabeth have been dating. Since I joined the army, we became farther apart, but we still visit sometimes. We both planned to wait until I get to Major or Colonel, so I have more free time. We expect that after this mission, when we return, I would be promoted, but we aren't certain.

Annabeth arrived first and I greeted her with a small kiss to the lips.

"Hey you."

"How much time 'till the mission?"

"Next week. May last a week or two, but it's important."

"So, who came yet? "

"Other than you, no one."

"We have the apartment all to ourselves then?"

"I think not, Annie" Said my mother, surprising us.

"Sally, so nice to see you again!"

"Yes, indeed" Sally said while pulling my girlfriend into a hug.

Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." I say

When I open the door, I see Grover and Juniper.

"Hello, welcome to the Jackson house." I say jokingly.

"It's an apartment." My girlfriend corrects me.

"Well, anyways, welcome, come on in."

They get in and leave their boots outside with the excuse that they handled their cows before arriving. Nico calls and says that he is busy and he is working on an important case and he cannot come.

"So, when is your marriage due?" I ask the engaged couple.

"We haven't decided a date, but it is going to be sometime this year." Juniper answers me.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" My mother asks us.

"No thanks." Grover says along with Juniper.

"I would like a beer and this beautiful young lady here would like lemonade with a secret ingredient." I say. I can see a slight blush forming on my lady's face.

We continue the party, and we invite them to stay overnight, but they refuse and return to their farm. It leaves Sally, Annabeth and me. I chose to sleep on the couch, but Annabeth objects, as usual. I pick her up bridal style and drop her on my bed. I kiss her good night, grab a pair of pajamas and go to sleep on the couch.

When I wake up, I realize that I was on my bed. My body hurt like hell. I look around to find Annabeth, but she is not there. I get up and walk all the way to the kitchen and I was surprised to find her baking with my mom.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes." Says Annabeth.

"Hey. Why was I in my bed?" I ask

"Well, after I woke up, I found you on the floor and after a lot of dragging and kicking; I finally managed to put you in your bed."

"That explains why my body hurts everywhere. When was that?"

"About three hours ago. Its 10°clock. You slept like a baby."

"Don't make fun of me, its mean."

"Fine, for now. Anyways, I've talked with your mom and we both agreed that it would be better for you if I enlisted."

"Are you crazy?!" I say after a few moments of complete shock.

"I am not weak for you to take care of, I can manage the army, my knowledge extends to practically everything. Science, Math, History, Geography, Languages, anything."

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, you leave immediately. You will have to go through a long series of training before you can actually be part of it. In the Squads, only the best are invited. So you may not be as close to me as you were before."

"I can learn fast and I will. Right now, I may not be the best, but tomorrow, I will."

"You're speaking metofricly? Right?"

"It's metaphorically, and, yes."

"Smart ass." I say softly.

"To change the subject, do any of you know why your friend, Leo didn't come?" My mommy asks.

"No, but it is unusual. Usually when there are parties, he is the first one there." I say.

"True, let's go check it out."

I was about to go in my car when I realize that I still am in pajamas. I go change and come back in uniform. We get in my car, and drive to Leo's house. A light is open and I peek inside and I see a man holding a gun to my friend's head. I grab my handgun, and I enter the house. I reach the room and I point the gun at the man's head and say:

"Put the gun down slowly."

He looks at me and was about to shoot me, but I jumped aside. He grabbed Leo and put him in front of himself and put a gun to Leo's head.

"If you don't drop the gun in five seconds and let me leave, I will kill this man."

I aim at his head and when the man reaches three, I shoot. The man lies on the floor, dead. Leo screams in horror as he sees the dead man and runs away. I ask Annabeth to call the police, and after a few minutes they arrive. They ask me what happened and tell them the full details.

"Thank you, Captain Jackson, without your help, an innocent man would've been murdered. Says the chief police officer.

"No problem, I must be going now." I say.

I was about to leave, but then I see a car pull up and a man wearing a leather jacket comes out. When he turns around, I recognize his face, Nico.

"Hey man, what brings you here?" I ask him.

"You completely messed up our operation! The man you just killed was an important member of a drug dealing company. They weren't supposed to know that we know of them." He yells at me.

"Wow take a chill pill, what did you want me to do? Let the man kill Leo?"

"No, you could've just..."

"There was no alternative, was there? Leo or him? That's a nice way to treat your friends!" I yell at him angry.

"Please, don't tell Leo or anyone else. Please." He begs me.

"Fine, but I will want an explication."

"You do know that I will be dragging you into this?"

"Yes, I am aware, let's speak later, I have to deal with Annabeth."

"Bye, hope to see you later."

"Me neither."

I leave and go back in my car and drive back home with Annabeth.

"Why did you kill a man?" She yells at me, outraged.

"Babe, calm down, he was about to kill Leo, what else did you want me to do?"

"You could've... I don't know, shot him? But not kill him. How can you deal with this?"

"There was no time, he would've shot Leo before I could find any other place to shoot him or hit him. There was no alternative other than let him kill Leo."

"Why was he pointing a gun at Leo's head?"

"I didn't hear anything, but I think that they were talking in another language. Certainly not English."

"Is this what you experienced out there?"

"Yes, this is why I don't want you to enlist."

"I won't, but I will find a way to you, I could become a Military architect. I will find a way to you, or you come to me."

"I will leave, but after this mission. I cannot leave now."

"Allright. Good."

The conversation ends, we spend a nice week together. From time to time, we see some of the monsters or teenagers running around. We can both see them.

When I have to return, I kiss them goodbye and leave to go back to the training camp. We have one day to prepare, so I pack up all I need and a bit more. I bring in a few more bottles of water in case we are sent in the desert, but when they briefed us, they told us they will send us in the country to get rid of multiple terrorists, drug dealers and murderers. I was surprised.

We go to see our informant, and I am surprised to see it to be Nico. He tells us all we need to know, and sends us in. We silence our weapons and enter silently through the back door. We enter, with me leading, Jean takes a sniping position out on another building close by, and the rest of us slowly sneak inside. We search every bit of it, but we find it empty. There is a large crate. We open it, and we are completely shocked to find a bomb so big, it would destroy the whole city of Detroit. We quickly get to work. John takes out his defusing tools and gets to work. The time on the bomb was 2:38 and counting down fast. (Minutes) We had to do it quickly. John accidently cuts the wrong wire and sets th timer to 1:00 he goes quickly and, when the timer reaches 0:05, he finally disabled the bomb. He then uses his radio to call the bomb squad to come and take it.

We raid a few more warehouses, and those contained actual people. We released the prisoners and I was surprised to find, as one of the prisoners, General Frank Naam, the General in charge of the SA squads. He thanked me, and at the end of the day, they said that they wanted to make me a Colonel. I said that I appreciated their offer, but I declined, saying that I would not be able to continue in the army, and that I would recommend Lieutenant Richard Simmons for the promotion. The next day, I sent in my resignation, and I went to Annabeth to celebrate. She told me that she had something to reveal to me. She was secretly an agent for the CIA, but she was an architect as a hobby. She was behind all the attacks that I had to make in the Middle-East region. She told me that I could not remain unemployed for long. I asked her if I could join her at the CIA, and she said that she had to talk to her boss.

I stayed at her place for the night, and I stayed home for the day.

**AN: I really hope you liked it. This was the one that won the votes, and I need to make a good summary for it. I am bad at those. The pairings are already chosen. Sorry for those that wanted it different. Updates will be tricky since I have two stories. I will work one chapter until it is done, and then I will move to work on a chapter from the other story. After this, I will work on The Son of the Earth: The Rise of Olympus. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the long time without updates. As I said in The Son of the Earth, I was busy with life. Many projects, homework, vacation, and other activities.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO(this will have to do for the whole story...)**

The next day, I wake up in my bed and I am surprised to find Anabeth next to me. Without waking her up, I get out of bed and change quickly. My room is clean, or was anyways, before Anabeth came in and put all her stuff on my desk. We were thinking of getting an appartment just for ourselves. Of course, Anabeth made almost three times more than I did. The main reason for that was that she was the head of Special Operations, she gained much more money than a Captain would. Plus being an architect, she basicly worked for me, but I would not let her to be the only one working.

I went to the kitchen and found a plate with pancakes on it. I smiled as I remembered that, when I was young, I used to adore pancakes. It used to be my favorite breakfast meal, and it still is. I was about to take a few, leaving some for Anabeth, when, I hear Annabeth saying:

"Good morning, seaweed brain."

"Good morning, wise girl" I say, using the old nickname.

"So, what's for breakfast today? She asks me.

"Pancakes." I answer.

"Do you have some maple syrup?" She asks, while looking around.

"Nope, I don't, but I see that you do." I replied while I see her picking up the botle.

We eat for a while, but Annabeth has to go to work. Nothing important right now. She says, but I can sense that something will happen. With all the werehouses we raided just yesterday. But in the end, I asked no questions. I went out for a walk, when, I look outside and I see monsters. I quickly recognise them as Dracena and hellhounds roaming o the streets, with nothing to stop them. I finaly realise that the streets are empty. By this time of day, it would have been faster to walk then to go by car, but the streets were empty. The usual noise of cars and horns blazing is gone, and there is no one on the streets either. Not a living soul in the whole city.

I soon find my mistake. A few blocks north, there was a group of kids. The oldest had at least twelve years old. I walk towards them, then they take swords out of their sheaths and stab me in the stomach. The soaring pain I expected didn't come. I looked down to my shirt and I was surprised to see that there was nothing there. Not even a scratch.

"A mortal? How? He was supposed to be asleep." One of the boys said, probably the oldest.

I was totaly confused. He had called me a mortal, isn't he one too? He had a bronze sword, how would he get that and be allowed to walk with it on the streets, and the most confusing is, why did it pass through me as if I was just air? I touched my stomach, just to make sure that I was real, and, as I expected, I could feel my body.

"Who are you?" I asked just befoe they could.

"My name is Micheal. I am a son of Hermes." The oldest one said.

I became even more confused. A son of Hermes. He must be joking, but, everything else just proved what he said. If the greek gods existed, then, so must the Titans and the monsters. All those people and those things have been real? They were all peices of greek mythology. Now that I think of it, I have been a fool not to notice it before.

"All right. I said who I am, now, who are you?" Asked Micheal.

"I am Capt- My name is Perseus Jackson, but my friends call me Percy." I told him.

"What should we do with him?" I heard themelves talk to eachother.

"He... is 21... could... hostile..." I managed to make out of what they were saying. So, they thought hlI was 21 years old. Pretty close considering that I am 22. Also, me be hostile? I am older than all of them by at least ten years. Plus my training in the army. I could take them out easily. But I don't fight kids. I couldn't make out what they were saying after that.

"All right. We descided to bring you to Camp. I feel as if you are special somehow. I am rarely wrong." Micheal said.

They then brought me to a van. The weird thing about it was it's driver. A man with eyes all over his body. They entered first, and I came in last, so I got the back seat. Half an hour later, we reached the camp, which turned out to be a strawberry farm.

I walked closer to it, then I saw some small cabins. They were filled with different colours and different shapes and paterns. I only realised later that they were made to house the children of the gods. Each cabin for each godly parent. I then hit some sort of barrier. I saw them pass through it with no problem, but they just passed through it as if it was nothing. Which it probably was. Then, Micheal, the oldest started saying something. I only cough the words I, Micheal, Permission, and Jackson. Probably giving me permission to enter. When I walked closer, I could see all of the twelve cabins. They were amazing. The one in the far end, the white one was magestic, but I could see that it has not been ocupied by anyone in some time.

When I got closer, I would see glimpses of children, and Teenagers. And when we aived at the large house, I saw my grade six history teacher, . he looked the same, which was surprising for ten years. He was in a wheelchair, as usual, and when he saw us, he said:

"Nice to finaly meet you. You know, ten years ago, when I was your teacher. You remember Grover? Of course you do. He was your best friend. Well, he is a Satyr and he felt something special about you. I came to investigate, even if you are but a mortal, you are clearsighted. That means that you can see througb the mist. What it is will be a lesson for another time. Well... you are special. Your father wasn't killed before you were born, he actually was a greek god. He is actually Apollo. It is a strange thing what happened. You were supposed to become a demigod, but, something happened. I am why. This has never happened before."

"Wait... slow down please. Do you mean dad is a greek god? Why don't I have amazing powers? Please tell me." I begged.

"You didn't let me finish. Because you were not born... how should I put this? Normally, you do have some 'amazing powers', but you do not 'smell' like a demigod and you don't have ADHD or dylexia. Yo-" he continued

"What amazing powers do I have then? I can control the sun?" I interrupted.

"No, seaweed brain, you have the power of foresight." I heard a familliar voice behind me.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock of seeing my girlfriend here.

"Well, Annabeth has been with us for many years. She is a daughter of Athena. She was assigned to you for a month, but then she fell in love with you, so she remained. She has still been in contact with us and she is funded by Olympus, but mainly Apollo." Informed My old history teacher.

"But, who are you really? I know that your real name is not Mr. Brunner." I asked

"I am Chiron. Trainer of heroes and leader of Camp Half Blood." Chiro said dramaticly as he rose from his wheelchair.

"Wow... nice feet. So all this god thing is real?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. We could keep you here. You could stay as you have no job anymore." He told me.

"Yeah. Come. Stay here for a week at the least. If you want to stay,there is allways a trainer position that would suit you well open. Gun training. They are all filled with Celestial bronze, so they won't harm mortals." Annabeth invited me.

"Wait, so Celestial bronze can't harm me?" I asked again.

"No, you have the advantages of demigods, but you don't have the dangers or disadvantages of demigods. So, all you can do is see through the mist and probably even manipulate it, and have demigod powers. We know that you have the power of foresight, but we do not know how powerfull it is. Though it needs to be activated. I only know two people that may be able to activate your powers and train you. Ananke and Apollo. We will give you to Apollo to activate your powers and to train you to use them."annabeth informed me.

"All right. When do I start?" I asked

"Today" I heard a voice behind me.

"Come on, son." Apollo said, when I turned towards him.

"Right now?" I asked my father.

"Yes, come on, sun, we will start today after we settle you up at Olympus." He told me.

I went towards him, he grabbed my arm and we dissapeared in a flash of light and we reapeered in a room. I guessed it was olympus. He looked at me and then a look of question apeared in his eyes. A few seconds later, his eyes opened quickly as if he remembered something and then he left to go in another room. He came back with a scroll. He opened it and he started saying things in another language that I could not understand. When he finished, I didn't feel any different.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I activated your powers. They should all be accesible in the following week." He answered me.

"Wait, I have the power of foresight? Does that meen that I would be able to see the future?" I questionned.

"Yes and no. You will be able to 'see'bits and pieces of the future. You will have visions, voices, nightmares, dreams, and rarely, memories comming to you. It is a difficult task to be a oracle." My father explained to me.

"I will be an oracle? What about the other one? The oracle of Delphi?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes, and with the power of the oracle, I made you special. It will not be the spirit of the oracle in you, it will be you that will live forever. When I activated your powers, I also activated your immortality. You will not be a god, but you will no longer be a normal, well, different mortal. You will be immortal. More powerfull than demigods, but less than gods." The god of the sun told me.

"It will be a large task. Why did you make me so powerfull? There were many others that you could have chosen. Also, you didn't answer my last question."

"Well, I made you powerfull, because, even before you were born, I had a vision and it showed you in battle. You saved the world, son. You are who I will trust with this power. And the oracle of Delphi, it will be alongside you. You are more powerfull than it, and you can see more, but it is allways usefull to have two oracles." He told me. And then my training begun.

**AN: So... how was it? It started some things for the next chapters. Please review. If you have any comments about it or any suggestions, please, PM me and I will do my best to change i. Any suggestions are welcome. I am not sure in what direction I should put this story in. Should it follow tbe original? Different gods want to take over? Suggestions are verry welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello my dear readers. I know that this story hasn't been updated in a while. Will do my best to keep updating this story as often as I can, but I cannot garantee updates once a month, or per week. I know I am a slow writer, but this is not my first priority. I do not actually have many ideas for this story, so ajy would be very appreciated.**

My training began the next day. I didn't have much time to prepare myself, but somehow, I survived through the first day. I started off with meditation. I tried to meditate, but it was pretty hard, seeing that I was just told the day before that I was a demigod. Or a type of one. Adfter two hours Apollo gave up. He started to train me with a bow and arrow, but that didn't quite work out as I kept hitting the minotaurseye. (Get it? Bullseye) I allways liked the medieval times. It seemed nice having knights and stuff like that. Also with some more human beliefs like the cristianism religion and so on. I had a huge library of books about them in my room.

And from time to time, I practiced my archery skills and I was allways a perfect shot. Though practice with swords was kind of in the requirements of being a SA unit member. As if you were left with a machete or any stick, you need to be able to fight back.

I could see that Apollo was surprised, but he didn't make it very obvious. He tried various things to find a weekness, but he didn't find any. Swords, bows, guns, siege weapons, I was good at all of them. Then, he left me to go to sleep. The day was over. Or so I thought.

I started to dream like a normal kid would, but then, I felt dizzy. I started to wake up, but then, in between wakefullness and sleep, I had my first vision. I saw camp half blood attacked by what seemed like giant dogs. Hellhounds. I remembered the name. There were also kids fighting eachother. It did not seam like a usual game. It was a fight to the death. Apollo campers shooting arrows into the battle scene, and ai heard a large blam. A sound of riffle. Then, a enemy demigod, or so he looked like, fell to the ground, followed by a hellhound, who instead, desintegrated. The boy had a hole through his forehead. The result of a experienced sniper. I saw a large green blur jump in the sky, then I woke up.

I was in my bed, sweating. I saw a yellow light on my arms and realised that I was glowing. Apollo suggested I make a journal of all my visions, but I did more than that, I started to write down all that has happened today.

I was woken by Apollo when he entered my room. He found me on the desk he gave me with my journal under my face. He tapped my shoulder and I surged upwards. He was caught by surprise and jumped back. And I went for the gun at the table and aimed at him. I just realised who he was and I appollogized.

"Sorry father" I appologized.

"You have nothing to appologize for, my son. You did as your instincts told you and I am glad that your instincs are so developped." He reasured me warmingly.

"Why did you wake me up? Isn't it early?" I asked.

"No." He said while oppenning the magical curtains. "It is rather late."

"Oh. Well, I rather start changing. Also, I have one question. What are we going to do today?" I got up.

"Well, we are going to start wi- It is better if you don't know." The god of the sun told me.

He left and I started to get dressed. I went to get my baggage and I found it gone. I looked in the drawer. Maybe he had servants put it in the drawers. And what I found was way better. I had clothes, they were normal, but they were so nice and so soft. I put on a T-shirt and I couldn't even feel it on me unless I consentrated strongly enough. They were awesomme. I finished getting dressed and I went outside. The sun was bright in the sky. I looked up and I could see the sun perfectly. It didn't damage my eyes or do anything bad. It was so nice.

I went to the training room and I saw Appollo there. I told him of my vision that I had this night, and he reassured me that usually, the visions could be four years later, even a hundred years later, so I better keep it written down so that I can remember them in times to come. I told him I allready did.

Because my visions started, he wanted me to practice on memory. He wrote plenty of words down and after a minute, he made me remember them and recite them without having to see them. It was a bit hard, but I understood why. If I had a prophecy and I counldn't write it down, I had to remember it until I could. After a few hours of practicing, I got better and I could recite the whole page. Then, he got me on different types of memory training, or so he called it. By the end of the day, he made me recite the last page I remembered, and that, I could not do. He reassured me that it was normal that I couldn't.

I went to sleep and started to write down all that happened this day. There wasn't much, but I still wrote down about two pages. As soon as I fell on the bed, I fell asleep. This time, I did not have a vision.

When I woke up, I was tired. It didn't make any sense, but I was used to being tired. I could stay awake for four days in a row. I didn't ponder on the subject much as, my father arrived immediately. It was as if he knew when I woke up. I waved the tought away a s he asked me to follow him. We arrived in a huge gym. There were other kids there, but I could tell that they were just a sort of magical hologram.

"Pick a weapon." The god of the sun pointed at a weapon stash.

I went and looked for a gun. There were not any so, I took a sword. It was not really heavy, but it was pretty big. The holograms automaticly took out their weapon of choice and charged. I looked for my father, but he was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged and ran towards my opponents. With a quick move of my arm, I blocked an ennemy attempt to stab me. I used the shock to my advantage. I quickly returned to him a small stab to the face. It desintegraded immediatly. Three left.

The second one had knifes in both hands. He looked harder. He had the advantage of agility and speed, but I had the advantage of distance and power. I tried a few lunges, but they were ale innefective. He quickly advanced towards me and started to attack me. I did my best defending, but he got me with a few cuts. I backed away a few meters and he followed me. I was so busy thinking his next move, I forgot I held my sword towards him. And so did my horor, he walked straight into my sword. I have never seen a man walk yo their death. As soon as I realised what happened, i thrusted forward and twisted the blade he yelled in agony and started to desintegrate. That left two more.

The next one, an archer, and a very quick one at that. As I ran towards him, I had to dodge the multiple arrows flying two centimeters past my head. I was stopped in my tracks by the other hologram appearing in front of me. This just got harder, I thought. In his hands, he held a axe. Instead of the normal battleaxes with two ends, this one had four, and spikes stickibg in between. A sort of mixe of a mace, and two battleaxes. He swung his axe against my torso. I tried to block it with my sword, but I rapidly realized my mistake. The sword was throw away from me. I almost forgot of the archer who was ten meters away. I saw the arrow before it hit him. He was hit in the back and he screamed in pain. I took that distraction and ran for my sword. I picked it up and went to finish the job. I turned around, but all I found was apile of ashes. He probably died from the pain. I started to run towards the archer, but I got hit in my right arm. In the pain, I dropped my sword. I fell to my knees and grabbed the arrow sticking out of my arm. With a quick pull, I removed the arrow. Now, I would have to use my bad arm. I went to the archer and when I reached him, I saw that he was not the orriginal archer, it was Apollo, my father.

"Why?" I walked towards him.

"You must learn to handle both arms with any weapon equally. You allways used your right, and now, give left the attention you have refused it for most of your life." He told me.

You know, when I first heard about Apollo, I thought he was a easygoing god. I never imagined him so serious.

First off, he and I started practicing with wooden sticks. I would get a bruise every so often, but otherwise, it was instructive. I kept practicing with Apollo until he deemed it late, which was as soon as the sun set. He let me go to my room to sleep.

While I was walking towards my room, I wondered; why did I see no other god or nature spirit here? I was determined to ask him that in the morrow. I jumped in my bed and waited for sleep to take me. I waited... and waited... and finally, I felt my mind drift into Hypnos' realm.

As I woke up, I noticed that today, there was no light in my room. It was completely dark. I waited for my eyes to adjust, but they never did. It meant that not even a drop of light entered the room. Having remembered this room by heart, I got up, found my clothes, put them on, then opened the door. I was surprised to see Apollo waiting at the door. There was someone behind him. Then, to my horror, the man plunged a sword through his chest. The god fell to the floor instantly, the floor slowly starting to fill up with Golden Ichor. I ran in pursuit of the man, but stopped when I got outside. All of Olympus is in flames. I hear a malicious laugh above me. And when I look to see who it is, I wake up. Apollo is shaking me roughly. I sit up then ask him:  
"What time is it?"  
"Doesn't matter, we're in danger, come on!" He replied, while pulling me up.

He starts running and I follow. When we reach outside, I notice that there are plenty of different gods and nature spirits. I'll ask him later, I think to myself. He stops running in front of a temple. It is a huge temple. When we go in, I notice Apollo disintegrating. I look at his throne and see him there. He winks at me. All of the other Olympians are on their respective thrones and looking at me expectingly. I bow and then Zeus starts talking:  
"This boy is the next oracle, right Apollo?"  
"Yes he is, father."  
"All right. This boy is special, he needs to be trained." Zeus said.  
"Father, that is what I have been doing since he got here. He gets better every d-"  
"Silence!" Zeus thundered. "This boy needs to be trained from the best of the best to become one of them."  
"Father, this boy is my son, I cannot let him go through that. He will come out a brainwashed soldier." The god of the Sun said.  
"You are right, so only through the ones that we can control. Artemis, Athena, Ares train him, and get Hades to train him with the dead, tell him who this boy is and he will accept." The king of the gods ordered. "Council dismissed."

**AN: Was that good? Again, really sorry for the really long wait. Life sucks... This doesn't mean that I will be able to publish more chapters soon, but it will take some time... Don't forget to review!**


End file.
